Her 1st day in Danville part 7
''Her 1st day in Danville part 7'' Ferb: Emily? Emily: -blushes-'' ''Phineas: Ummm where's Lilly? (listen to this song while reading it fits the situation) S.O.S Jonas Brothers lyrics) Emily: OMG! YOU CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT LILLY. WHAT ABOUT ME. IT'S LILLY, LILLY, LILLY!! THAT'S ALL I HEAR FROM YOU!!! AND FERB BEFORE YOU LEFT YOU SAID YOU WOULD WRITE ME AND ALWAYS REMEMBER ME, BUT WHEN YOU SAW ME YOU DIDN'T KNOW WHO I WAS AND YET YOU NEVER WROTE. I MEAN REALLY WHO WOULD TELL A LIE. NOT ME. I CAN'T BELIEVE...UGGGG!!!! Ferb: O_O Phineas: :O Candace: O..M...G. Lilly: -behind her- Uhhhhh..0_0 Emily: :0 Umm Lilly, I didn't mean...It's just. I wa-'' ''Lilly: -interups- NO, I GET IT. YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME. ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS FERB, FERB, FERB AND THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR FROM YOU!! -runs home crying-'' ''Phineas: LILLY!! -runs after-'' ''Ferb: ....Em-'' ''Emily: NO FERB, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!!! -runs home crying-'' ''Ferb: What have I done. -sniffles-'' ''Candace: Ferb... -hugs-'' ''Ferb:- hugs-'' ''-at Lilly's house-'' ''Phineas: LILLY!! -grabs hand-'' ''Lilly: WHAT? WHY DO YOU CARE? YOU SHOULD CARE ABOUT...ISABELLA. SHE LIKES YOU AND YOU LIKE HER EVERYONE KNOWS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO ''COMFORT ME WITH A STUPID KISS OK...you don't have to pretend. -goes inside.'' Phineas: -falls- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! -cries-'' ''Ferb: Candace, I'll be back. ''-runs to Emily's house-'' Emily: -on couch crying on mom's shoulder- -hears doorbell- M-mom c-c-can y-you g-g-et t-that? Mom: OK darling -opens- Oh Ferb, Emily is-'' ''Ferb: -interrupts- I NEED to talk to her. Mom: .....OK and Hello nice too see you again. Emily: -sobbing and talking into a pillow- WHAT DO YOU WANT?! Ferb: Em I..didn't know..that-'' ''Emily: -interrupts- THAT I WOULDN'T REMEMBER. YEAH I DID! Ferb: I'm sorry, its just you gotten.. -blushes- so much prettier. Emily: -looks at him and stops crying- You...think I got prettier? Ferb: -nods-'' ''Emily: ...Well, I'm sorry for snapping at you. Ferb: :) -hugs-'' ''Emily: :) -hugs-'' ''Emily: Oh what the heck -kisses him on the lips-'' ''Ferb: -does same back-'' ''Mom: :-) ''-phone rings-'' Emily: I GOT IT MOM!!!!!!!!! -answers- Yellow? Candace: OMG, PHINEAS SHUT UP....Oh ummm Emily, can you tell Ferb to come home? Emily: -looks at Ferb- Uhh..OK.. bye? Candace: PHiNEAS HE'S COMING...bye -hangs up-'' ''Emily: Ummmm..Candace said you gotta go home. Ferb: Oh..OK I'll see you tomorrow. -hugs-'' ''Emily: Yes you will -hugs-. ''-In the living room in Phineas and Ferb's house-'' Phineas: -crying hard on a pillow-'' ''Candace: He won't stop crying until he talks to Lilly. Ferb: Phineas? Phineas: -crying still-'' ''Ferb: I promise tomorrow we can go to her house and-'' ''~DING DONG~ Candace: I GOT IT MOM!!!! -opens- Oh hi Isabella. Come in. Isabella: Phineas are you OK. -hugs-'' ''Phineas: No -sniffles- L-Lilly's mad at me. :( Isabella: We can talk to her tomorrow. Ferb and I will go. We promise, OK? Phineas: ..OK. -hugs Ferb, Isabella and Candace-'' ''To be continued..... Category:Fanon Works Category:Dialogue